Pain
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: In their genin days Sasuke and Rukia had a relationship, but when he left konoha he broke her heart. Now 4 years later sasuke comes back uninvited to take Rukia with him wheather she liked it or not. Dark, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another SasuRuki Fic. I've decided to write this because I had this story for a while in my head and decided to write it so here it is. Enjoy! =)

Disclaimer- I don not own Naruto characters or Rukia. I'm simply borrowing them.

Pain

Chapter One…

Hands roamed Rukia's bare arms, making her shiver also letting out a soft moan; turning around she looked at the onyx eyes of her lover. She dearly loved him. Ignoring the stupid fan-girl that Sasuke always had. Every time he would have time to spare or had a day off he would always spend it with her, and have occasional outings throughout the village.

Another moan slipped out of her mouth as Sasuke hands gripped her small breasts. He squeezed between gentle and rough; not hurting her. Rukia tried to breathe calmly, but it was shaggy. Her hands went straight to unbuttoning his Clothes.

She never gone this far with him, but She desperately needed him…'NOW'! The tension the both of them was getting the better of the two lately. He was the first one who made the move, but you didn't object to it.

She needed him,

Yearn for him,

Desired him…

But the consequences of it were far from her mind.

Rukia's purple tank-top was ripped off and thrown to the side of her room. She unbuttoned her bra before he ruined it and threw it off next to her Tank-top. She was desperately craving him; not caring anymore. Her dignity was nothing compared to her love for him.

She took off his shirt. Her hands aimed to take his pants off; when Sasuke's kunai slashed Rukia's skirt.

"Sas-

Rukia was abruptly cut off when His lips crashed over her possessively. Trying to fight over dominance she gave in, kissing him back tenderly, making him want more of her. She trailed her fingertips down Sasuke's arms touching lighter than feathers making him crave more of her touch. He buckled his hips against hers making her feel his hard erection. She moaned her mouth getting captured by his mouth again.

He kept grinding his hips harder into Rukia's figure. He slipped his tongue in her mouth mimicking an act to come in the future. She felt him move his hand down toward your private area feeling his body move not yours. She opened her violet eyes and separated from the kiss, seeing him remove his pants.

Soon His hands held her hips firmly as he continued grinding into her rougher. She couldn't take much more, and you knew he couldn't handle it any longer. She slid his boxers throwing them to the side while he wasn't paying attention.

She felt his fingers hooked around the rim of her panties, yanking them down. Rukia shut her eyes as he kissed her deeply, his finger stroking her cheek while the other hand turned out the light.

He picked Rukia up bridal style heading towards the bed. He laid her down softly, straddling her hips. Sasuke let his thumbs rub one nipple then the other until they were hard. Dipping his head down he began to nibble and suck gently on the curves of her shoulder and neck, he soon stopped taking a glance at his work. Pinkish-red hickies covered her pale skin.

He lowered down slowly to her breast capturing her nipple in his mouth sucking it; Rukia's fingers sunk into his short raven hair and tugged, her fingers kneading as if capable of nothing else as his tongue played with her perky nipple. While his hand cupped her other breast.

"S-" She gasped trying to say his name; His fingers still tweaking the nipple. "S-" She moaned, "Ss-Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused in his abuse of her nipple to look up at her passion-flushed face. Her eyes were hazy and luminous.

"Rukia!" Sasuke whispered, "I want to be inside you…" Looking at her startled but excite-dark violet eyes. He widen her legs with his hands seeing her already wet.

He positions himself between her legs his erection rubbing her clit teasing her, making her moan loud. He looked her asking for permission. Seeing her nod he thrusted into her, breaking the barrier. He muffled her screams and hollers with his mouth. He stopped letting her adjust to his size she felt tears prick at her eyes.

After a few moments, she nodded telling him to 'resume' letting him thrust harder into her making her moan louder; he had hit something that made her seeing white spots. Noticing her reaction to where he was hitting, he started hitting her spot ever chance he got

"Faster…Harder…" Rukia panted sweat beads forming on her forehead.

He complied moving faster and pounding harder into her. As he kept going Rukia's screams got hoarser and louder. He brought his lips down on hers nibbling her lower lip asking for entrance; Rukia opened her mouth letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He brought your one leg around his shoulder, and then he threw both legs over his shoulders as he rammed harder into her.

Rukia soon felt her walls tighten harder and harder around his member as he continues ramming into her.

As her muscles tightened around his member, he groaned loudly, placing his head on the nape of her neck thrusting he whispers so lovingly, "I love you, Rukia." before spilling his seed inside of her. Except for her panting, the silence of the room settled around her. She looked into his eyes as he lifted his head, and saw how tired he was. He soon pulls out of her slowly, lying down next to her.

She regained her normal breathing, but was still exhausted. She cuddled up next to Sasuke whispering in to his ear, "Stay until I fall asleep…"

Sleep taking over her.

Rukia jolted awake from her sleep; sweat forming on her face. That happened over 4 ½ years ago; when she lost her virginity to Sasuke at the age 13. She clutched the sheets grinding her teeth in anger as she threw a pillow from her bed letting it fly across the room.

"I'd never knew I'd dream about him or that ever again." Rukia uttered holding down her anger. She sat for sometime lost in space until she was interrupted when she heard knocking coming from her door.

Rukia pulled the covers off of her heading towards the door. "I'm coming!"

When she opened the door; she saw Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten at her door wearing regular clothes. Making Rukia wonder?

"Why are you guy's wearing Kimono's?" She questioned looking at the outfits they were wearing. Sakura had her hair up in chopsticks while wearing a red kimono with golden leaves falling from a tree; Ino had her hair down and she wore a kimono that was blue mixed with green making it look like the ocean; Hinata had all her hair to the side of her face, wearing a green kimono with silver stars; and lastly Tenten had her hair in one bun with some of her bangs falling onto her face, her kimono was white with black and silver outlining. They all looked different.

"Don't you remember? I told you about the Sakura festival about a week ago…"Sakura explained.

"And you agreed going with Kiba…remember." Ino finished explaining.

"I did…" Rukia said everyone nodded. Rukia sighed. "Alright, Come in…I'll be ready in 15 minutes." Rukia answered. Letting the 4 girls inside.

Rukia directed them to the living room and gave them refreshments while waited.

Shower…

Rukia was thinking why she started dreaming about it now. It's been so long. Does she still lov-?

"Aaahhh!" Rukia hollered. "Of course not. I'm not in love with him anymore." She pushed aside the shower curtain; stepping out of the shower.

She looked at herself in the mirror she looked way different than she use to when she was young. She began brushing her hair, and put on a new pair of bra and panties. 'I don't love him anymore. He's a traitor. He took advantage of my heart!'

"I Hate Him!" Rukia explained opening her bathroom door going to her closet and picking out a lavender kimono with blue flowers.

As Rukia put on the finishing touches in her head. She had her hair up with a few of her bangs falling on her face; After she was done she checked herself in the mirror; she opened her bedroom door and headed towards the living room.

"I'm done, now we can go..." Rukia happily said; catching the attention of the four girls. Soon they huddled around her.

"Omg! You look beautiful Rukia." Tenten said.

"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You look different Rukia-Chan…" Hinata softly spoked.

"I agree with everybody…" Ino said.

"Thanks." Rukia replied, being dragged out of her house. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought.

Night filled the sky as eight figures sat in pairs watching the sky as fireworks were shot up in the sky entertaining the villagers. It was very peaceful.

Sakura went with Sai, Hinata went with Naruto, Tenten went with Neji, and Ino went with Shikamaru. While she went with Kiba. She can't complain about it being a waste of her time. It was a wonderful. Excitable. It's been a while since she had this much fun since Sasu-I won't think about him.

As she looked at everyone seeing how much fun she had with them. They went on the Ferris wheel, Ate sweets, played games, win prizes, etc.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"*yawn*, today was amazing." Naruto tiredly announced.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

"Well, Sakura can I walk you home…" Sai smiled.

"Sure…" Sakura began walking home with sai, "See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved leaving with sai.

Everyone watched them go; soon the guys offered to walk their date's home. As they left in different directions Rukia and Kiba were the only ones left alone.

It was silent for a while until Rukia spoked up, "If you want to walk me home I have no objections."

"Alright." Kiba nodded.

It was dark out except the moons light made it easier to see. Kiba and Rukia were walking in silence with Kiba looking at Rukia every once in awhile thinking if he should say something, anything.

"Thanks…" Rukia whispered breaking the silence.

"Thank you Kiba, I had a wonderful day today." Rukia said incase he didn't hear her the first time.

"Your welcome." Kiba Replied.

"I also thank you for winning his bunny for me."

"No problem, I also had a great day." Kiba grinned.

Rukia stopped walking seeing it was her house they came in front of; Rukia turned towards Kiba thanking him for walking him home. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek saying it was a gift to him for walking her home and winning her the stuffed toy. Waving to him and saying their goodbyes Rukia unlocked her door to her house.

"Why is the light's turned off? I thought I left them on when I was gone." Rukia questioned herself.

She sighed, "Maybe, one of the girls turned them off…"

Rukia slipped her shoes off walking towards her bedroom. She didn't know why but, she was getting this bad gut feeling; but she shrugged it off. She giggled to herself that was the first time she saw Kiba blush.

Rukia yawned. Opening her bedroom door, "This whole day really was exciting, but it sure tired me out."

As she walked in her room; she suddenly froze clutching the bunny tightly. She never you've guess seeing him here sitting on her bed looking at her with Emotionless onyx eyes. 'Why is he here?'

"I-it can't be you…" Rukia whispered in a shocked voice.

"Long time no see, right Rukia?" A smooth yet deep voice announced.

Hehe leaving you with a cliffy, because I'm too tired writing more since I need to get my sleep. Reviews are needed for me to publish chapter 2; I'll also accept anonymous reviews. So tell me what you think about the story. No flames or stupid answers.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the very late update I haven't been encouraged to write because i'm been lazy or busy, So I going to update when I can...

Pain Ch.2 -  
"S-sasuke..." Rukia choaked out, Why was He here?...She thought as she clutched her newly won Chappy for comfort, That's when she heard a soft chuckle coming from his lips. What's he laughing about?

"It seems as though you had fun, since I was away." He Said.

Rukia was shocked, 'Away?', "For your information you left without telling anyone, and yes. I had lots of fun with my friends and Kiba..." Rukia replied, Not noticing Sasuke's eyes narrowing...

Showing chappy to Sasuke she continued, "He won this for-

Rukia was interuppted when chappy was torn in two by a shurinken, While slashing her lower cheek in the process. What just happened?... Shocked she dropped chappy to the floor as most of it's stuffing felled out.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Rukia yelled pissed off, Because he destroyed her gift what she gotten from her first Sakura festival... Ready to punch him she noticed he disappeared. Where'd he go?

Soon her question was answered when she felt two arms gently pulling her into a chest...What is he doing? Rukia thought, As she felt her chin being lifted up...

"It looks like I've grazed you." He said, licking the trail of blood from her lower cheek to her lower jaw, While Rukia stood still because she was shocked what was going on, as he was finished he licked a smugged of blood on his lower lip. It's been a while, since I've tasted her... Wanting another taste of her, she suddenly jolted her face to the side.

"Stop." Rukia stated, Making sasuke smirk...

"You know, I helped you dodge my shurinken, but I purposly gave you that cut to teach you a lesson, or you would have a body with no head..." Sasuke explained.

"To teach me a lesson?"

Sasuke nodded, "Remember this," He Whispered as he held her closer, "You 'belong' to me, only me, and no man shall not take what's 'mine'..." He finished, one of his free hands beginning to rub and stroke her belly, causing Rukia to tense up.

"Don't touch me..." Rukia silently said, but sasuke didn't comply.

"I Heard you were preagnat." Sasuke said.

"4 years ago." Rukia stated coldly, not wanting to bring back any unwanted memories.

"Hmp, your so cold to me Rukia..." Sasuke joked.

"It's because you left without telling anyone." Rukia said.

"That's why I've come back to take you with me..." He announced, Rukia eyes widen. Is this some trick? She then yanked Sasuke's hands away from her, giving her a chance to put some distance between the two of them.

Regaining her posture she looked at Sasuke,"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I dec-

"You have no say, on weather you can stay, or go..." Sasuke interuppted, notcing Rukia's facial expression change.

"And why not?" Rukia replied, He wasn't going to tell her what to do like he does to everyone.

"Because if you don't come I'll destroy Konoha, and you'll be guilty for killing everyone." Sasuke explain.

"And what happens if I come?" Rukia inquired.

"I'll not destroy Konoha, and you'll be with me..." Sasuke finished.

"Ha, that's nonsense. I'm staying no matter what."Rukia said standing her ground.

"Well, It seems I'll have to use it then, since your so trouble some." Sasuke sighed. He knew he wasn't going to convince her, But he's glad that he took some precautions before coming here, Since he knows how Rukia can be.

"Use wh-

"Come, Rukia." Sasuke commanded, His sharingan activated.

What did he just say?.She isn't like a dog, she doesn't follow ord-Huh? Rukia was surprised/shocked as her limbs began moving. What's happening? She thought as her body began moving to Sasuke.

"W-what's...the m-meaning...of...this?" Rukia questioned pissed off, as she tryed to take back control of her limbs, but it was no use. His power was stronger than her's. Damn it!

"You see, I planned his whole this out from the start, because when I've held you, you instantly became a doll for me to control with just my eyes..." Sasuke explained.

"Damn...you..." Rukia choked out, stopping in front of him, as he picked her up bridal style. Rukia was pissed off, Why was he doing, this?

"Shall we go..." -

To Be Continued? Sorry for the short chapter...but, For me to update a long third chapter I need...REVIEW!

P.S- I'm serious, if you really want me to update. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here...Yay! and I thank everyone who reviewed this story. also go to my page and see some of my other stories updated, and also you'll see new ones. and if you got a rukia crack pair couple you want me to write about them message me and I'll see to it right away...

Ch.3 -  
It's so dark, Rukia thought, As she tryed to analyze her surroundings incase she escapes, but to her deminse sasuke went a little faster which made it blurry for her to see anything. Giving up, she was just going to have to find another way.

Letting that pass she wondered how long until she can have control over her body again. Damn! Rukia cursed remembering how in the hell did he use genjitsu on her, and how she didn't felt like she was in one until he command her, like she was his doll and he was the master who controlled her every limbs.

Just how strong did he become after leaving konoha?

Feeling Sasuke desend to the ground, Rukia looked up in awe. It's Huge! It looked as though the place was own by a warlord. How in the world did he obtain this?

"~Welcome back~Sasuke~~" A loud girly voice came from the Palace, as a woman with red/pink long hair with red glasses came into view wearing a short macroon with yellow patterns kimono. Isn't that way to revealing? Rukia thought seeing the woman's clevage and thighs, Is she trying to seduce everyone? but there wasn't anything to be amazed about.

Quickly noticing you, the girl with glasses got jealous. Who is she? she stopped in front of them.

"Karin, did anything hapen when I was gone." Sasuke asked. So her name is Karin, Rukia said to her self, while listening.

"No." Karin answered, not wanting to tell that jugo and suigetsu gotten into a fight, because she already cleaned up the evidence. Looking down at Rukia karin pointed at her which made Sasuke eyes follow the movement.

"Who's this Sasuke?" because she wanted to know who this bitch was anyway, not like she was curious or anything.

"Rukia." He calmly replied, making Karin stop and think for a minute. "We'll be in my chambers." Sasuke started, walking past Karin, "So don't disturb us..." As he headed into the building.

Still in her thoughts Karin kept chanting 'Rukia' trying to remember where she heard that name before, "Now I is not the time to be daydreaming Karin." She Heard sarcastism, ...Why does he always have to interupt me.  
'But that Bitch better not hurt Sasule...Or else she'll pay big time.' Karin inner thought, ingoring Suigetsu.

-  
As sasuke carried Rukia through a long yet wide hallway She noticed how the servants would immeditaly bow, and get back to work but some would give her glares mainly girls. What's with them? She just got here and mostly all the girls didn't like her. Could it be ecause of him? Pft. They can have him If they want, because she's not interested in him no more.

Coming closer into view was two shoji doors which had candles on each side. To her surprise the doors opened up them selves letting them both enter the dark room which lit up automaticaly. walking into the middle of the room he threw Rukia. What the hell is his problem!throwing someone who can't move her own...Huh? Surprised she landed on a bed adorned with fine fabrics. What's going on? Rukia inner screamed as Sasuke insantly hovered over with his upper torso exposed. Seeing this Rukia adverted her gaze as some pink crept on to her face.

Seeing her facial expression sasuke smirked lowering down to her ear, "You like?" he asked taking Rukia's left hand and letting her feel his abs that he aquired over intensive training and fighting. "And If you are obident this will be your reward." He whispered lustfully,

"What are you doing?" Rukia questioned in shocked as her hand began going lower, "Shh~It's okay." Sasuke reassured her. which made her eyes widen, Stop?

As her hands were getting close to his manhood. Which to her dismay she didn't want to get close to. So she tried to force her hand back but it wasn't helping. no. Please move! Yelling to her body, but nothing happened.

"No!" Rukia screamed pushing Sasuke away from her slapping him in the process.

Scurrying away from his unmoving figure, she looked over her body 'Yes I can move again' looking at Sasuke again she just saw an empty spot. W-where is he? she thought, scanning the whole room seeing no sign of him. Whew. He maybe left.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed a fistful of her hair forcbly pulling her, yelping from the pain she looked at sasuke. His face and his eyes holding no emotion, but Rukia just gave him a death glare. He raised an eyebrow "I was being generous to give you a feel of what you'll have fro-

Interupting him, she spat in his face. Looking at what she done he wiped the salivia away he then slapped her hard across the face leaving a reddish bruise. "I'm surprised that you haven't changed at all, your still my fistey and daring Ruk-

"I'm NOT yours!" She corrected him which earned her another slap across the face.

"I see I have no choice." Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to come to this but she left him no choice. Taking out a small vial it held a blackish purple liquid. Noticing what he was going to do something she began struggling out of his grip but sasuke knew of this and turned her around so her back was against his bare chest as one of his arms encircled her body inabling her arms.

He then popped the top from the vial, 'This is problematic...' Sasuke thought because both of his arms were occupied and she had her mouth shut, 'It seems she wants me to give it mouth to mouth...' He then poured the liquid into his mouth he knew this wasn't going to effect him because he created it.

Throwing the vial away he grabbed her face with his free hand and began prying her mouth open, because his grip was to strong for her she opened her mouth giving sasuke the chance to exchange the liquid from his mouth to her's as he stroked her neck to make to shallow, soon her eyes began widening in shock as she began to struggle.

"Sto-mmm..." She mummbled. After shallowing every last drop, some liquid traveled from her mouth to her lower jaw but sasuke licked it up for her. "That's my girl..." Sasuke said very pleased.

soon it started taking affect as she fell on the bed withering and trembling in pain as a dark purple mark began to form on her lower neck. Feeling it start to burn she began clutching her neck screaming in agony. What was that is put in me?

As if reading her mind sasuke began explaining, "That was 'naku' a type of taming potion. It was orginaly made by me to tame you, if you were to get out of control. and there is no antidonte, so obey me and be submissive or suffer like you are now."

Still clutching the source of the pain she looked up at sasuke, "I'd rather "

Sasuke sighed, "So be it..." He then activated his sharingan. As the mark began glowing purple Rukia screamed as she felt a sudden bust of sheer pain jolted through her whole body. Why? Why me? Thoughts ran though her head until she passed out because of exhastion.

"I think I over did it?" Kneeling down he stoled a kiss from his sleeping beauty, "Don't worry, you'll be pregnate again...Either Willingly or by force." Sasuke reassured, putting on his top he walked to the door. Not seeing tears coming from her closed eyes. (They're not tears of joy.)

Before he was even out the door he saw suigetsu, "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned confused seeing Suigetsu coming closer to him.

"I should be asking you?" Suigetsu began a sly grin coming across his face, "What-were-you-doing-with-her?" Suigetsu sounded out rearanging the question while doing a tick-tock motion with his finger and ending it by pointing it at a unconcious Rukia while raising an eye brow.

"That's none of your business." Shutting the door with force, even though Suigetsu wasn't interested in woman because he loved to fight and his yogurt, Sasuke couldn't help but get somewhat protective because Rukia was 'His woman'. Noticing his charka out of syntx Suigetsu wondered what was he thinking. Was is because he asked what he was doing with that girl?

"Hey Sasuke, how about we go and have some fun, I hear a new _ opened up, and you must check it out..." Suigetsu changed the subject.

"Whatever..."

"I knew you can't say no to an offer like that." Suigetsu laughed.

Mmmm...Which one Should I pick out?...

"I would've never guess that I'd see you here, Ne Kiba?"

He turned around to she Ino smiling across the counter playfully, Damn! he forgotten that the only flower shop was own by Ino's family...Oh well, "Hey Ino, your an expert on flowers so you can help me."

"Uh, Sure?" As she came around the counter walking next to Kiba. "So what do you want my help with anyway?"

"Well, My mom-

"Your Mom doesn't like flowers, so why are you really here?" Ino asked.

"It's just a small gift for Rukia." Kiba confronted, blushing.

"Rukia? I see now...Good job Kiba..." Ino happily nuged Kiba who blushed even more. "W-w-What are you saying? This is just a thank you gift nothing else..." Kiba stated now blushing madly red.

"oh ok, As you say..." She went looking through a row of flowers. Rukia's favorite one has to be in here somewhere.  
Red Rose- No White Daisy-No Purple tuilip-No Yellow Sunflower-No Orange Lily-No 'It's not in here.' I guess I'll take here second favorite Yellow sunflower. "Here you go." Ino said smiling, Kiba was about to pay but Ino shook her head no, "This is a token for caring for my friend Rukia." Kiba happily nodded taking the flower, "But wait for me, because I was going to see her today anyway."

"MOM, I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW!" Ino shouted hearing her mom say okay she left with Kiba.

Walking side by side Ino noticied something different. "Where Akamaru at?" Because she always saw them two together all the time.

"My Sis' is helping Akamaru train..." Kiba answered.

"Oh I see..."

Coming across Rukia's house Ino walked up to the door and began knocking..."That's weird?"

"What's wrong Ino?" Kiba asked.

"On Monday's Rukia is always home..."

"Maybe, she went to the store."

"No, She usually doesn't each..." Ino gotten kinda scared, Did something happen to her?

Ino began Banging on the door, Kiba not knowing this wasn't going to get them anywhere turned the door nob seeing the door was open. "It's open?" That weird because Rukia would always lock her door before going to sleep,

"Rukia!" Ino Called out as she barged into the empty house. She looking in the main room-Not here, Kitchen-No?, Bathroom-not in here.

I'll check up stairs. Running up stairs she noticied Kiba on the ground clutching... fluff? What that's the doll that Kiba whon for Rukia last night. Coming closer she noticied blood drops on the dolls head. What happened? and where is Rukia? tears began forming in Ino's eye's.

"Rukia..."Ino began crying. Kiba looked up at her feeling sorry, but this wasn't time to cry they have to help their friend.

"Ino this isn't the time to be crying...We must report this to the Hokage."

"Yummy~Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun..." After finishing another tasty yogurt Suigetsu looked at Sasuke who was surrounded by young madiens attending to his every need but he still had a bored expression plastered on his face. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer him back he just order other 20 yogurt jibens 'They were so different than anyother yogurt. so delicious~'

Seeing Suigetsu enjoy himself, so he decided he should enjoy himself to, besides it was Rukia fault that his hormones are uncontrolable now.

"Please fuck me..." A woman with long wavy strawberry-blond hair w/ a big bust whine her legs rubbing together, Sasuke noticed this 'She seems like she can last all night...' He began feeling her slender hands going towards his manhood which made him get a burst of excitement. "I want your dick inside me..." as she began rubbing him through his pants. 'She'll be perfect for a one Night stand...'

"Let's go somewhere else secluded.." Sasuke said, the busty woman nodded as the two of them went into a room. Locking the door.

-  
To Be Continued...?

A/N: I kept my promise and made this chapter longer, much longer. So you guy's need to Review or I won't update the 4th chapter. And I'm going to be Updating Crystal blood again, so watch out for ch.3, and ch.4 because I might just update two chapters because I kept you guys waiting soooo long, but I'm sorry.

I made Sasuke's attitude Dark yet his cool side...But I'm mainly going to be putting him dark, because I think that is Sexy... Plus this is personaly my favorite Chapter... Also Sasuke is going to 'F**King' Rangiku matsumoto, but for a one night stand or not. because I'm going to be puting some characters from bleach into here so Rukia isn't alone. But Don't worry This is a SASURUKI Fanfic so don't worry about the other womens that Sasuke fucked, but to make it better he's just using them just to releave his pleasure because Rukia isn't going to give any of her goods to him...or is she? Well you'll have to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the very very long wait I know that you guys wanted me to update the story. So here it is, and for the long wait, I am very grateful for everyone who reviewed, your reviews made me update-so feel proud. =)

Dedicated to: Suzumiya-sama =D

Rated-M

Pain chapter 4

Warning-SasukexRangiku Smut/Smex 0_o (Requested)

Hmmm~

Sasuke lay back and moaned as his new plaything sampled his cock. This particular female was very good. She used her skillfull hands to slide up and down his length. Her motions were smooth as her hands glided from the base of his cock to the head and back towards the base. The repetitive, fluid motions hardened him further. Sasuke had his hands in the female's strawberry blonde hair, bringing her mouth closer to his swollen and dripping member. One thing is he doesn't know her name, but it didn't matter because He was envisioning Rukia nestled between his legs, giving his body pleasure.

It was Rukia's dark hair he saw, and her violet orbs. His body shuddered in pleasure as he continued to imagine Rukia and he knew he was going to cum soon. This female was incredibly skilled; he would have to learn her name for a future reference.

The Busty female must have sensed that he was near completion. Sasuke soon came on the female, but not letting go of her hair, forcing his cock to stay in the talented mouth until he came down from his high.

Seeing him Calmed down, the busty Strawberry blonde began Licking her slender fingers then proceeded to cleaning Sasuke's member.

Finishing her work, The busty woman Stood up feeling that her work was done but her forearm was caught and she was thrown onto the bed. Her breast bouncing up and down. In a flash she saw him on top of her smirking. The woman gave a sexy smirked back.

"Tell me what your name, Woman?"

"Matsumoto Rangiku..."

"I must say Rangiku you are a very skillfull and talented woman, So as a little token I'm going to repay you, so be grateful." Sasuke Said.

"I feel luckly~

Sasuke earned a long moan from Rangiku, as he pleasured the female giving her bliss. He began looking at her as her expressions began changing due to the ectasy's she was having. He began speeding up his own pace feeling as though his Butterfly would wake up soon.

He was...AMAZING!

Rangiku never had sex like this before. "AH! It feels so good" The busty woman cried, She would have never thought that Sasuke would this experienced. She let out another cry as sasuke's cock rammed into her again hitting her spot.

Oh Kami...!

Switching into a different postion Sasuke gripped the woman's hips as he quicken his pace. 'She's so big.' He thought, grabbing her right breast and began sucking it. "Uhh~" Rangiku moaned and arched her back to give him more. While he sucked on her nipple his other hand squeezed and kneaded her ass. She began gripping onto the cotton sheets tighter, I don't know how long I can last...He's so good~

Rangiku was so close to cumming, this was definaly one of the best male experiences she ever had, she could feel it, and it was so close.

Panting...Sasuke's Mind began to drift. To him he was still envisioning Rukia, sprawled out underneath him naked while moaning out his name in ectasy which made him thrust into the woman harder.

"I...I can't hold it anymore...I'm going to cum!" Rangiku finally released the pressure that was ready to explode, tightening around his member Sasuke came as well.

'I'm seeing stars~' Rangiku thought as she blanked out.

Eating his last jiben he began sucking on the spoon perserving the flavor. 'Where is Sasuke?...And what's taking him so long...' Suigetsu thought, He was so into his yogurt eating that he failed to see that sasuke left with one of the woman.

After the flavor disappered suigetsu just decided to play with the spoon seeing how long that will entertain him until he get bored of that too. Interested in his spoon tricks he failed to notice Sasuke behind him, that is until he spoked.

"Suigetsu, We're leaving..."

Get off from his stitting position, Suigetsu cracked his back up, "Oh man...If you would have been gone any longer I would be walking like a crab..." Suigetsu joked grabbing his excutioner blade...

"I don't see why you have to carry that thing everywhere you go." Sasuke said, walking out the door.

"I hope you come again Sasuke-sama, Suigetsu-San..." The women at the door bowed happily.

Suigetsu adjusted his blade while catching up to Sasuke, "Well, you never know where trouble shows up..."

Seeing that sasuke wasn't going to reply suigetsu decided to stay quiet.

Walking in silence, suigetsu noticed karin at the door waiting for them...Hmp! Does Karin always wait for Sasuke...such a prick.

Seeing Sasuke coming into view Karin decided to present herself in a sexy way so he would notice her. He's coming...Karin thought trying to look even more sexy, Seeing him past her without a glance her head fell down. But...*Sniff*...Karin noticed a frangrance of another woman on Sasuke. This shocked her he...he...He was with another woman? NO! Stopping Suigetsu from going inside Karin started shaking him fiercely...Why is she suddenly shaking him? He didn't do anything wrong to annoy her?

"Suigetsu, Who was with Sasuke while you were out!" Karin yelled still shaking Suigetsu.

"W-what...Are...You~Talking about?" Suigetsu asked.

"You know what I'm talking about...and you know who slept with Sasuke." Karin stated.

"Umm~Sorry but I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing...Besides I'm not like you watching his every move..." Suigetsu stated the last part sarcastilly...Being thrown to the ground.

"Your useless..." Karin stated.

"You are too." Suigetsu copyed back, while strolling inside.

"Grr~I'll get you for that one Suigetsu!" Karin yelled back, but right now he wasn't of her concern for now, 'Who did you sleep with, now?' Karin thought. Yes, She knew she was angry with the girls that Sasuke has One-Night stands with, Because every girl that slept with 'Her' Sasuke would be killed or tourtured to death. Beside's she was the only girl that was suitable for him not anyone else, especially that New girl who Sasuke brought back with him This so called 'Rukia'. For now she would let her go, For now she has to find that Whore who slept with her 'Man-to-be'. And killed her...

After His sexual intercourse with Rangiku he needed to wash himself because he reeked of her scent, And he wouldn't want his precious Rukia to get jealous. Now would he...Smirking slightly to himself he went into the hot springs and decide to clean himself there so he can also relax his muscles and rest his body for a while. Then he would go and see Sleeping Beauty...

Arriving to his destination he was instantly surrounded by woman servants who carried towels, and products. "Sasuke-sama would you like our assisance?..." One female servant camily asked.

"No..." He simply stated, as he walked through the double doors.

3 hours later...

Already dried off and clean Sasuke eagerly walked too his bedchambers. He's never been this excited going to his room before, ever...

Coming into view he slowly decreased his pace then stopped at the opening of the entrance. "You two can be excused."

The guards nodded and bowed before taking their leave. After they left sasuke silently opened up the doors and locked them when he was already inside. Silently yawning to himself Sasuke walked to his bed and layed his weight next to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her petite frame bringing her close to him.

"I've finally have you." Sasuke whispered wiping her sweaty forhead, Which made Rukia slowly shift her body. Causing her back palm to accdently stroke his member. Causing Sasuke held his breath as he felt this burning sensation throughtout his whole body, Instantly Making his member hard.

A slow smirk grazed his face.

He nestled his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent once again. "I don't think that I can wait much longer..."Sasuke breathed into her neck, causing Rukia to moan low. "I need..." Sasuke started as he lifted his face from her neck, "I want..." Sasuke added aiming for her lips ready to take her, He couldn't wait much longer... "You-

-Ichigo..." she choaked out.

This came to him as a shock. Who is this Ichigo? Why did she call out his name? Do they know eachother? Did something happened between them two? So many questions started building up in his head and he wanted them to be answered. Why? Who? How? When?

But?

Sighing Sasuke removed himself from her and sat up on the bed. He needed to do something...

But what?

I'm so srry that this chapter is short and sucks ( In my opinion) because I've wanted to put more of SasuRuki and more thought into this chapter but I was to tired to type I'll put chapter five up tomorrow and It'll be much better and longer. Also I thank everyone for loving my stories.

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
Rukiauchiha-54 3

REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5 is here like I promised, And I thank everyone who reviewed.

Ch.5 -  
3 months past ever since she was kipnapped by Sasuke. Ever since then she's been locked up in this room in his bed since Sasuke didn't allow them to have seperate rooms or beds. The beddings were changed into a dark macroon with white but Rukia didn't care.

She was lying motionlessly scratching at the mark, She was remembering how she gotten this way. It was Yesterday night when Sasuke came into the room wanting to have his way with her, but she refused and fought him off when he tried to force himself on to her, causing him to use his sharingan to activate the mark on her neck. While she was in pain Sasuke scoaled her as he left the room "You can refuse all you want, but I'll have you willing or not!"

"I hate him..." Rukia choaked out, drawing blood from scratching constantly. Hearing a low knock and a ''I'm coming in'' Rukia somewhat brighten up 'It's Orihime.' Ever since her time here she only made a few friends and one of them was Orihime, because the other girls hated her guts.

Sitting up Rukia looked at the cheery orange-head girl who was walking towards her with kimono's in her Right hand and a box in her left. How can she always be happy in this place? Rukia could never guess because to her this place was tortureous and painful.

"Rukia-San~How are you today..." Orihime asked cheerfully bending down in front of her.

"I'm okay...So what's with the Kimono's?" Rukia asked eyeing the brand new Kimono's. Orihime widely smiled, "Sasuke-sama just bought these for you." As she held up different variety colors, "He said I am to help you get ready, because you are to eat dinner with him." Orihime dreamed of what Sasuke was going to do for Rukia, "Anyhow let's get you changed."

"No." Rukia bluntly stated shocking Orihime, she wasn't going to go anywhere with him. Never!..."Tell him, I'm not hungry."

"But...Rukia-San If you don't attend I'll surley get punish by Sasuke-Sama..."Orihime said tears forming, this made Rukia soften up she doesn't want anything to happen to Orihime because she always kept her company.

"Ok I'll do it for you...so don't cry." Instantly Orihime became her happy energentic self again. How does she do that?

"Okay get washed up and I'll help you with the rest." Orihime said.

"uh...Okay?" Rukia sweatdropped walking into the bathroom.

Walking into the dinning room with Orihime she saw Sasuke sitting down with his eye's closed. As if sensing she was there he stood up and walked towards her. Stopping a couple of inches away from her he lifted her chin and went to give her a greeting, but Rukia decided to give him a greeting with her hand to his face but he caught her arm in mid-air, he smirked as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Delicious..." he commented, seeing her face fluster.

Yanking her hand away from him she looked away, 'Baka-Rukia why are you letting him do this to you' She inner said to herself. "Rukia-san I'm going..." Orihime bowed leaving them two alone.

"Wait...no" Rukia protested but she was already gone.

"Well, are you going to sit?" Sasuke questioned, as he walked her over to the table. Sighing Rukia sat down letting Sasuke walk back and take his seat. With a snap chefs came in putting food on to the table. Seeing all this food being served Rukia thought who was going to eat all of this be she knew she would be able to eat much anyway.

As the chefs retreated Sasuke began eatting, While watching Rukia who was just staring at the food. "What's the matter?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh nothing." She responed taking a quick bite of her dinner. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Sasuke spoke up, "You know, I feel terrible for hurting you yesterday." Sasuke said, "But I-

"Your lying" Rukia interrupted, "Why should I ever believe you, Do you want me to forgive you for kipnapping me and hurting me because I wouldn't have sex with you." She said.

"Calm down, Rukia" Sasuke Said.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" She Yelled, Immeditally standing up from her seat, "I had enough of you bossing me around and telling me what to do, and during these 3 months I nevered been outside, but in here. Until you give me back my freedom I'll never forgive you, and I'll keep resisting and hating you until the day I die. " Rukia Finished, noticing what she said got to him.

"What a speech." Sasuke said, As a grin began forming on to his face and he began to chuckle.

'Is he mocking me?' Rukia thought.

"So you want to be free or die trying..." Sasuke began, "But I got news for you. I'll never let you go, I rather kill you than let you leave me." He gazed at Rukia, "Your mine, Your whole being body and soul belonged to me when you gave me your virginity. I branded you, you'll always have my mark on you." He stated with posessivness in his tone. "Your Tainted."

"Shut up...SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Rukia Screamed closing her ears shut, "Your Insane, I...

Your denying it." Sasuke whispered in her ear as his hands began roaming over her body, Which greatly startled Rukia. "W-what are you doing!?" She struggled, "Get your hands off of me!"

"I don't think you want me to stop." Sasuke said, "I've seen the way your body responds to my touch." He went under her kimono and began feeling her breast, "Oh my, I see that your nippled are already hard."

"Am I making you wet?" He questioned huskly , then he began nibbling on her ear lobe, "No." Rukia managed to say trying to hold back a moan, she notice that her body was getting hot and sweaty everywhere. 'Why am I not refusing him? I can't let him have his way.' Rukia started struggling to get out of Sasuke's hold, but all it did was made him moan.

"Rukia, If you persist on doing that...I'm going to loose my self control" Sasuke said between breaths, But Rukia didn't listen...and that's when he 'Snapped'.

In a blur Rukia was on Sasuke's shoulders. "S-sasuke...?!" Rukia protested but Sasuke was already carrying her to his chambers, they passed by servants and they each had different expressions of shock, hate and disgust, mainly from the females. Rukia avoided their gazed, she felt embarrassed. Soon they entered the room and he threw her on the bed and in a instant he was hovering over her small frame, his eye's burning with lust.

Rukia was shocked when Sasuke suddenly ripped her Kimono in half, revealing her full naked body to him. This however made Rukia blush madly she was now all exposed to Sasuke. Who hungrily looked at her.

"You're so gorgeous..." He whispered taking one breast into his mouth while he massaged the other one with his hand. Grazing and sucking her harden nipple than switched to the other one.

"Nnn...Sasuke, stop..." Rukia protested, but her moaning wasn't helping her, Sasuke slightly smirked flicking his tongue over her nipple. Rukia felt her body shudder 'No, This is getting out of control. I have to- "Ahh~" A loud cry came out her mouth which interrupted her thoughts. She felt her womanhood being violated by Sasuke's fingers, As they thrusted inside of her.

The heat rised between the two, and Rukia's lips were captured by Sasuke's as he licked and nibbled her bottom asking for entrance, but he was denied.

"Playing hard to get, Huh?" Sasuke questioned, "How about...Now." Rukia cry was muffled by Sasuke's mouth, when he found her spot. "Mmmm..." Their tounges were fighting over dominance, but Sasuke won.

After what seemed like forever (from Rukia's point of view) they finally departed with a string of saliva connecting them. "It's been so long..." Sasuke whispered with happiness, Why wouldn't he be happy. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices, "I think your ready now." Sasuke said, and he began unclothing himself revealing his toned ivory chest and manhood, and Rukia blush deeply. 'No, He's going to!'

She covered her face with her hand, but He quickly grabbed both of her hands to her surprise and placed them on his chest. "Don't be afraid, I'll try to be gentle. I promise."

"I...Nnn-Ahh

Rukia try to protest but Sasuke covered her mouth with his as he entered his member inside of her, and she cried. He pushed deeper until he was inside her, plus Rukia's tightness was like heaven to him. Soon Rukia cried again 'Why does it hurt? I'm not a virgin.' She thought as tears brimmed on the corner of her eyes.

"If it's painful, it must be because we did it a long time ago." Sasuke said as if reading Rukia's mind, "I'll wait until you get accustom to me." but inwardly Sasuke wanted to fuck her without limit.

3 minutes later~

"Sasuke..." Rukia called and nodded for him to continue. He complied as he pulled out half way from her before thrusting back in. She bit her lower lip hard as the pain she thought had gone reared its head again, catching her by surprise.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her ear when his eyes caught the expression on her face. He repeated his action again, Lustful moans escaped Rukia's mouth when her pain transformed into pleasure. Rukia strain against him, hips bucking up sharply to meet his- Somehow, having sex with Sasuke made her feel shameful and embarrassedt, making Rukia bite down on her lower lip to quell the sob that burned in the back of her throat.

Where was her pride?

But Rukia Couldn't help it, The feeling of being filled so completely was too much for her to handle. Rukia senses were completely flooded by Sasuke- the feeling of her walls stretching around him, his breath against her neck, his weight on her-it was so exhilarating. Sasuke's buried his head into the crock of Rukia's neck, as he started a new pace that accommodated both of their needs.

Soon Rukia's orgasm was building more quickly than she had anticipated, it was brewing inside of her and making it almost impossible to control herself. Rukia's voice was a mere sob that clung in the back of her throat and was yanked out a little more by each thrust of Sasuke's hips. The pleasure of it all was so unreal, that her senses were tingling at the new highs she was achieving.  
His pumps were becoming harder and deeper, "I haven't felt anything like this...in such a long time." Sasuke said, wincing a bit when he felt the slight sting of her nails digging into his back. He ignored the pain and gradually increased his thrusting speed when he felt his own body begun to climb toward the cliff. Her grip tightened as she began to push her hips to meet his.

Rukia shut her eyes tightly and let out a lustful moan as her orgasm overwhelmed her. "Sa...Sasuke" She stated, nervously, when she began to feel a tight knot in her belly.

Sasuke could feel the heat of her release and continued thrusting into her harder as helpless whimpers escaped her mouth. "Rukia..." Sasuke he called her name again and again, and finally came undone deep within her, her walls clamping around his member, constricting every inch of him, making it evident that the two of them were in the same state.

When he withdrew himself from her and collapsed next to her, bringing her onto his chest. "I love you...we'll always be together forever..." He whispered affectionately holding her tighter.

Rukia on the other hand felt different emotions, 'I'll regret this.' She inwardly said, As she drifted off to sleep.

"...I'll never let you go..."

"Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade was surprised to see Kiba, Ino and a couple of others craming inside her office. "What is it, now?" Tsunade asked, Before Ino spoked she added, "If it's not urgent or Important I don't want to hear it."

"It is urgent, look here." Kiba went to Tsunade and handed her a note, "We found that in Rukia's room the day after she was kipnap, but it took us time to crack the letter cause, because it was written in a unknown code frmat." Ino explained.

Tsunade scan the note. "So why did it take you this long to tell me." She asked.

"That's not Important, We're here because Rukia was Kipnapped by Sasuke." Ino was scared to say the last part.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Tsunade yelled, "I Thought I told you guys to keep a close eye on her."

"We're sorry Lady Hokage, but It seems he planned out everything." Ino apologized.

"Damn! What are we going to do now?" Tsunade questioned.

"How about we send out a rescue team?" Kiba Inquired.

"No, That's to risky...We'll just have to be patient and wait." Tsunade said, walking out of her office in deep thought.

Ino turned to Kiba and the others, "Well, I guess we'll have to take matters into our own hands. Who's in?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

*Authors Note*  
So what do you guys think? To me Ch.6 is my favorite. and I also updated Predicament. =D

So the only way for me to update is reviews, Reviews, REVIEWS! XD

*Please If your a writer or Artist, and you love or like SasuRuki Please help out, Cause we need more writers and artists like myself that support this pairing (even though it's a crossover.) But still do something. Cause I would love to read other SasuRuki fanfics from other people, or admire other Sasuruki Fan-art.

Please Review, Thanks! 3 


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry Guys That I don't update frequently like I'm suppose to, but Sometimes I want to write but when I do my brain just goes "..." or I think I'm not as good as a writer like some people T-T

Hope you enjoy! m-_-m

Chapter-6

Small rays of light lluminated the entire room, As the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Some of the moving rays swept over her body creating a blanket of warmth. One after another her fingers twitched a few times until she slowly opened her eyes adjusting her vision to her surroundings, sitting up she felt something wet rolling down the sides of her face, it tingled her senses and she jolted from her slumber.

"Not again." Rukia said, As she whipped away the tears from her eyes and face because it was beginning to iritate her. Once done she brought her hand down to her lap and gazed at what remained as it slwoly dissolved.

"What's wrong with me?...Why do I still have that same dream every night?..."

They were unanswered questioned even she couldn't answer, but she really wanted to know and all she can recall of that dream is a boy with short orange hair who goes by the name Ichigo-Which he told her in one of her most recent dreams- and these sceneries which seem to change everytime she dreams.

"I-chi-go..." She pronounced.

All of a sudden the door flew open, which startled Rukia who fell out of the bed, and in came a overly-developed girl with long orange hair that bounced around due to her high-amount of energy.

"Orihime..?" Rukia questioned, While under the sheets she just watched as Orihime wandered throughout the room trying to search for her, but in the most unexpected places where she can't even fit into. In any case Orihime spotted her in the tangle and came running to her franticly. "Rukiaa!?"

Rukia removed the blankets, "I'm alright Orihime..." But it sounded like she didn't listen because she was picked up and was pushed up against her chest, "Rukia, I'm glad I thought you disappeared!" Orihime whined.

"Orihime...I'm...alright..." Rukia muffled between her breast, "So...let..me go..." She finished, it felt like air was going to leave her until she was removed.

"Stop this nonsense already!" A loud agitated voice ranged throughout their ears and Orihime and Rukia looked at a woman with glasses and red hair who looked back at them with annoyance.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Orihime was about to say something but apologize taking a step back with her head down.

"Karin, Why are you here?" Rukia asked, She despised Karin cause ever since they met they have never been on good terms because of Karin hated her and told her and also to stay away from her Sasuke or she better watch her back, But Karin did little to scare her she knew she had the power to take her down but what good will it do if she can't escape.

"I'm just here to tell you that Sasuke ordered for your presence, and I'm to escort you to him, so will you get dressed! I don't have all day!" Karin announced.

"Tell him to order someone else cause I'm not going." Rukia stated flatly walking past the shocked Karin and grabbing a seat on the bed while rolling her arms and closing her eyes.

"Figures..." Karin chuckled, "No wonder Sasuke has trouble with you all the time your a very demanding 'Bitch'." Karin spoked, Rukia perked up she wanted to hear what Karin had to say.

Seeing from the side of her eye she continued, "You want everything to go your way, you want this and that, if it's not to your liking then you shove it away,your such a hypo-

A loud smack could be heard throughout the whole room, Rukia looked up and saw Orihime in front of Karin whose face was facing the other direction and only saw a glimspe of red, 'Serves you right.'

"You bitch, h-

"Call me whatever you like, But I will not have you speak to Rukia that way..." Orihime stated with a emotionless face. 'This is new...She never saw Orihime act like that before' Rukia inwardly said to herself as Karin looked at her and Orihime then began leaving.

"You'll pay for this!...Both of you!" Karin yelled, As she slammed the door in process forgetting at about her job.

Rukia stood up amazed at what Orihime did to get rid of that loud mouth, "That was unexpected."

"Did you really think so?" Orihime questioned. "Cause I was so scared at first but after hearing her talk about you like your dirt I had to do something...I hope it didn't offend you in any way." She explained, As her eyes slowly decended to the floor.

"No! What I meant was I didn't see that coming, But It made me laugh seeing her in that condition." Rukia laughed, Seeing this Orihime soon cheered up and she went to the closet.

"Let's get you ready, Ok?" Orihime said, searching through the wardrobe full of elegant kimono's and accessories, "How about this one?"

It was silently quiet as Sasuke sipped his tea and began looking through a book of records. His eyes scanned every page, but he couldn't find what he was looking for...Dammit!

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering for these past couple of weeks you've been really into those books." Suigetsu said, coming in and sitting across from Sasuke with a strawberry yogurt and silver spoon.

"So what of it." He replied bluntly, while turning a couple more pages.

"Well..." Suigetsu began and took a spoon full of yogurt into his mouth and devoured it, "You know what your problem is..."Suigetsu waved his spoon abit and landed it a Sasuke who seemed like he wasn't paying any attention. "You need to be a better lover, or she'll find someone else." Suigetsu joked and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him across the table with a deadly look. Scary?

Bookmarking his spot, Sasuke put the book down and stood up making suigetsu regret what he just said.

"HEY! I was just joking, I didn't know it was going to effect you that much, So just calm down." Suigetsu apologize moving away from his position.

"You're such an Idoit." Sasuke said as he walked to the window slowly taking in the scenery.

It became silent.

Suigetsu watched Sasuke from afar, 'What's up with him lately...'

While looking at the scenery Sasuke began drifting off into his thoughts. 'These days you can't trust no one, but... *Knock-Knock*

"Come In."

The door slid open reveling a young man with sliver hair and turqoise eyes, just by his looks you would think he was just a teenager but he was much older than he appeared. Once he stepped inside he closed the door shut, and knelt down. "My lord, I wanted to inform you that Lady Tsunade has halted the Resuse for Lady Rukia for the time being."

A small smile appeared of Sasuke's face whiched greatly surprised the two , "I'm pleased Toshiro."

"I do my best sir." Toshiro said.

"In the mean time I want you to find me a particular someone."

I know it's really short! X( It's been awhile but I want to finish this story for you guys, and if you have any Idea's don't be too shy to tell me.

Please Review! ^^ and I promise to make the next chapters longer. =)


End file.
